Unexpected Threat
by ThoughtfulPanda
Summary: "It's her brothers! We have found our mate." His voice sounded slightly breathless. Charlotte is a unique human, she has visions of the future. The leaders of the Volturi are featured in her visions. She has information that the Volturi need to hear to save the Vampire race from extinction, that is, if they make the right decisions to change the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Charlotte's POV**

* * *

I could barely watch as Bella threw herself into Edward's arms, crying and pleading for him to believe that they were both alive. God my sister was pathetic. She was clinging to the person that left her for dead in the woods only months before. Perhaps the cold had destroyed several of her brain cells, it would certainly explain a few things…

After watching Edward embrace his love, I turned away with a sigh. It was honestly worse than a trashy romance novel, I mean they have the whole obsessive relationship perfected. Even so, I knew that they would survive this encounter, so I couldn't help but cringe at their dramatics.

I have a gift, something that no human should be able to possess; I can see visions of the distant future. My visions usually occur when I'm asleep, which means that they aren't as vivid or trustworthy. As my visions, on occasion, were hard to decide whether I have had a vision or a just dream. Therefore, I generally tended to only believe the visions that I had while I was conscious.

For example, when I woke up with my head full of images of Vampires; I was convinced that it was a dream. That was until I moved to Forks with Bella and met the mysterious Cullen family. It was then, the pieces slowly slotted together and I realised that I had to keep these visions a secret, as the Cullen family couldn't be trusted.

I had witnessed so many bad events that would occur if they were to find out, some of which even ended with my death, which happens to be something that I would like to avoid, believe it or not.

I had discovered that the Cullen's wouldn't be opposed to the fact that I had visions - no, they would actually be delighted - but instead, they would fear the people that I saw in my visions; and therefore, my connection to them.

For years, I have had visions of a group of Vampires with vivid red eyes and thick black cloaks. With time I had grown to care deeply for these creatures, despite the fact that they took human lives. I couldn't explain exactly why I was drawn to them; but my chest ached whenever I thought about how far away I was from them.

It was honestly bittersweet. I replayed the visions repeatedly and took happiness in seeing their faces; despite how it made my chest ache with my need to be near them. I often worried if they could feel the same pain, but then brushed off the idea. I was just being ridiculous, how could they long to be near me, when we hadn't even met?

After the Cullen's "revealed" that they were Vampires, I discovered that the Vampires in my visions were the leaders of the Vampire World; The Volturi. I had to bite my tongue whenever one of them - usually Edward - spoke about how barbaric and ruthless they were. I felt so protective over the Vampires that I now know as Aro, Marcus and Caius.

However, right now, I was so close to seeing the Kings. It was difficult to control my thoughts and keep my face hardened in a mask of submissive fear. I hated being presented as something so pathetic, but right now, I had no other choice.

Unless...I could get into the Castle on my own, without the Cullen's or my sister noticing. This way, I could meet the Kings in private and hopefully relay the information to them without being killed first. Plus, it would give me the opportunity to be away from the love-sick couple. So for me, it was a win-win situation.

I glanced back, to ensure that no one was paying attention to me. Edward was now clinging onto my sister, whispering into her ear desperately. While Bella was trying to lift his head from her neck, but that obviously wasn't working. After all, she was only human. How could she forcefully move a Vampire?

Alice was still nowhere to be seen, which meant that she was still parking the car. I mean, weren't they even going to make this a challenge? It was disappointing how easily I was able to slip away undetected.

I strode down the dark passageway that I knew led me straight into the Castle, I had viewed this place so many times in my visions. However, actually being here brought a smile to my face. It felt like I was home.

I approached the heavy, wooden door, that would lead me to the Throne Room. The door was old and the hinges were rusted, so it opened with a loud squeak. I gently closed it behind me and carried on walking.

However, I wasn't afraid; instead I was cautious and determined. I knew that if I was spotted, I would be taken to the King's anyway, unless they decided that I would be a quick snack. Which wouldn't be the best outcome, for anyone involved. The Kings needed this knowledge desperately.

"Do you have an appointment?" Startled, I turned around to see a human woman sitting behind a desk labeled "Reception." She had stringy brown hair that fell to her shoulders, a low cut blouse and wore tacky red lipstick that stained one of her middle teeth.

I paused, my eyebrows furrowed as I thought of my response. "I am here to see Aro, tell him that it's urgent." After all, perhaps it is better if they are prepared to see me.

"Wait!" The Receptionist cried. "If you don't have an appointment, you do realise that they will probably kill you!"

"It's a risk that I have to take."

At first I was touched by her concern, until I heard her mutter that it would be her job to "clean up the bitch's blood." How surprising, her personality is equal to her appearance. Even so, I couldn't help but pity her if she thought that Aro would change her. She was delusional and petty, what a lovely combination…it would go wonderfully on her gravestone.

With that, I turned around and walked down the long and eerie corridor. The floor consisted of a grey stone with faded patches of red that hadn't completely vanished. It didn't take a genius to work out that it was blood. My footsteps echoed as loudly as my heartbeat when I passed the numerous torches that lit up the deserted corridor.

I finally arrived at the grand doors that I knew was the entrance to the Throne Room. This was it, there was no turning back now. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and pushed open the doors.

I was greeted with silence, utter silence. It was honestly a bit anti-climatic, I was expecting a big roar of anger and people trying to "kill the human for disturbing them without permission." But alas, they were just staring at me, how delightfully dull.

My footsteps echoed throughout the room, as I started to approach the Kings. I ignored the piercing gazes on my back, I couldn't afford to show any weakness. It could get me killed. So instead I had the perfect facade of arrogance; my chin was tilted up and my lips pursed in a sneer.

That was until I glanced up and saw the Kings, then the facade fell away and I was left gazing at their beauty. I knew that I looked ridiculous, but I couldn't find the will to care. My only thoughts were about the Vampires before me.

Aro was on the centre Throne, a clear show that he had the most influence out of all of the Kings. He was leaning forward, his head rested on his clasped hands. His raven black hair rested just below his shoulders, it shined in the light of the many candles displayed around the room.

He had a smile that strangely reminded me of a delighted child, it seemed playful and even slightly deranged. I knew that this was a facade, I had viewed his 'true' smile many times in my visions; but this smile was still beautiful.

Caius was seated on the Throne on the left, his presence instantly screamed "warrior." The Throne itself had carvings of wolves with sharp fangs and spikes protruding from the top, above his head; overall, it added to his ruthless vibe.

His cold eyes glared around the room, it seemed that he was constantly proving to the guards that he was powerful by only using his mere presence. Caius's mouth was set into a vicious sneer, exposing his razor sharp teeth. Strangely, this was more of a turn on, than a threat.

Lastly, there was Marcus seated on the Throne on the right-hand side. He was the one that I found to be the most intriguing. He glanced around the room with dull eyes and acted as though he had no interest in the World or those in it. I knew that this was a lie, but his facade was strong. From my visions I had seen him speak excitedly, laugh and smile so many times.

He had the air of an aristocrat, he looked above a person's head when he was speaking to them; as if they didn't deserve the honor of having eye contact with him. His hair fell down to his chest in cascading waves, it looked so silky to the touch.

"What do you want, human?" Surprisingly, it was Marcus that had spoken. His eyebrow rose as he glanced down at me with hauntingly red eyes.

I was about to speak, when suddenly Marcus gasped. The arrogant look had vanished from his face and instead he was staring - almost gaping - at me with a look of wonder on his face. His eyes had lit up, twinkling with happiness.

I couldn't help but smile in response to his happiness. I felt giddy knowing that I had somehow brought this look of bliss to his face.

Suddenly Marcus was right in front of me, his eyes held mine as he reached out to caress my cheek. Subconsciously, I leaned into his palm and closed my eyes; I felt so safe. I felt him softly move his hand so that he was now brushing it through my hair.

My eyes fluttered open, as I reached out to hold his other hand. I couldn't understand where this boldness had appeared from, but Marcus didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to love it. Judging by how he closed his hand around mine and brought it up to his mouth to kiss.

"It's her brothers! We have found our mate." His voice sounded slightly breathless, as his gaze never left mine.

As soon as he had spoken Caius and Aro were in front of me, both gazing at me in amazement. Marcus slowly pulled his hand out of mine and gently urged me towards Caius.

I stumbled slightly as I stepped forward, but Caius quickly grasped me by the waist and pulled me into his arms. For someone that appeared so ruthless, he was surprisingly gentle. His arms were around me so loosely, it was almost as if he was afraid of hurting me. He buried his head into my hair and inhaled, before tightening his arms marginally.

Unable to stop myself, I stepped up onto the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I then buried my head into his neck, with a sigh I closed my eyes and nuzzled slightly against him. As I did that, I had the strange urge to bite him, to mark him as mine.

I felt Caius swallow before he whispered into my ear. "I can't believe that you are here, I was convinced that I would be destined to be alone forever. It's the least that I deserve."

After hearing Caius admit something so personal, something so vulnerable; I felt an intense need to comfort him. Unable to stop myself I started to run my hands through his silky blond hair, ensuring to lightly scratch at his scalp.

Caius must have found this incredibly relaxing, as he seemed to slump against me, pulling me tighter against him. A soothing growl - that sounded eerily like a purr - rumbled against my ear, which in turn caused me to relax and lay my head against his chest.

I had never felt so safe and protected in my life, I knew that nothing could harm me. But, my chest still ached...Aro!

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Caius's loving embrace. Before I could turn to face Aro, Caius placed his fingers underneath my chin and gently lifted up my head. I smiled as I saw the soft look in his eyes, a look that I knew was reserved only for me. Caius' lips twitched slightly as he leaned in to gently kiss my cheek before he stepped back to stand with Marcus.

I swallowed thickly as I silently urged my cheeks to stop blushing. With a smile, I stepped towards Aro, but he held his hand up in a "stop" motion before he stepped away from me...

* * *

 **Completed: 25/07/16.**

 **Edited by Beta: 29/07/16.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Charlotte's POV**

* * *

For just a moment, I felt a single flash of hurt surge through me; my mate didn't want to touch me? Immediately my chest started to ache and twinge painfully, this must have reflected on my face as Marcus pulled me into his arms and released a soothing purr. This triggered Caius to give Aro a chilling glare before he lifted up his hand to caress my cheek.

It warmed my heart when I thought about the extent that these two Vampires went to to make me happy. Caius saw the grin on my face and the way that I leaned into the comfort of his hand and gave me a breathtaking smile. When he smiled all of the harsh lines disappeared from his face and the skin by his eyes crinkled slightly.

Then it suddenly came back to me, Aro's power! Of course he didn't want to touch me, or else he'd see every vision, every thought and every other moment of my life.

I could now easily see how his power could be a gift, yet also a curse. If the yearning look on his face was anything to go by, he obviously felt the same way. My heart honestly went out to him; he'd just watched as Marcus and Caius embraced me and knew that he couldn't do the same.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I was acting like Bella! I hadn't even introduced myself to these men, yet I was hugging them and accepting the comfort that they offered me. They were my mates; but that was no excuse, I was being incredibly rude.

I gave a small smile to both Marcus and Caius before I stepped out of their embrace, I needed a clear head to have this conversation.

Aro smiled, and seemed to understand where I was going with this. That, or it was a very unlikely coincidence. "Hello my beloved, I am Aro. May I have the honor of asking for your name?"

I will admit, I loved the way that he spoke. His voice was so smooth and his accent only made the old-fashioned phrases that he spoke sound more appealing. So, with a smile I answered. "I'm Charlotte, it's nice to meet you all." My gaze flickered to Marcus and Caius as I spoke, before it returned to Aro.

Aro gave me a gentle look before he continued speaking. "This is my brother Marcus…" He started, as he gestured to where Marcus stood.

"Erm, excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but may I interrupt?" I hoped that I didn't sound disrespectful, but I needed to speed this conversation up before Bella, Edward and Alice arrived.

"Of course you may, my sweetness." This time it was Marcus that spoke, he gave me a small smile as he gestured for me to continue speaking.

I nodded gratefully, before I continued. "I know who you all are, I know of your powers...and I know that you are Vampires."

I thought that the more blunt approach would be appreciated, rather than skirting around the topic at hand. There simply wasn't enough time for me to break the news gently, or tell them in private.

All of the Kings looked understandably shocked, but Caius also looked outraged. It was now easy to understand why the Vampire World feared him. He stood up straight, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides, his eyes were narrowed and his teeth were exposed in a fearsome snarl. Overall, he looked like the vicious warrior that was painted on Carlisle's wall. Was it wrong that I found him incredibly sexy?

"The Cullen's have told another human of our existence? A human that isn't even mated to them!" Caius's voice was a low growl, as he spat out the words like they were venom. But I didn't take offence to his harsh words, as his eyes were gentle as they glanced at me.

"No, I apologise, but you misunderstand me." When I spoke, I made sure to look at Caius and ensured that my voice as soothing as I could make it; in an effort to calm him down. It seemed to work, as he let out a long sigh as his posture relaxed.

"Then who told you of our existence, my beloved?" Aro sounded very curious, as he leaned towards me in a show of eagerness.

"No one did." The Kings all looked very confused, so I quickly continued. "You see, I have a gift. I can see visions of the future." I paused briefly before continuing. "I have had visions of you all for years"

At this news, Aro's eyes seemed to light up; he clapped his hands together in a childish display of happiness. Before he could question me further about my gift, I continued.

"When I originally arrived here, I had no idea that we were mates. I didn't come here to be reunited with you. I came here to warn you about…"

Before I could continue, a small girl quickly entered through the doors and walked towards Aro. She looked very young - she couldn't be older than 14 - and had light blonde hair and piercing red eyes. Her name was Jane. I had viewed countless visions of her; I had watched her use her power to cause pain, I had watched her hunt and I had watched her sob brokenly into her brother's arms.

I had so much sympathy for the small girl. She put up the facade of being invisible, but in reality she was a child that was vulnerable and used her power to inflict pain, to hide her own suffering. I had the strongest urge to take her into my arms and just hold her, but I knew that was something that she wouldn't currently allow; not that I could blame her.

However, if I managed to stay here, I vowed to myself that I would talk to her privately about all of this. Hopefully, I could help her.

I was brought out of my inner musings when I heard her speak. "Master, the Swan girl is alive. Cullen attempted to expose himself, before the girl and another Cullen prevented him from doing so." She spoke aloud for the benefit of the other Kings, as her hand was held firmly in Aro's as she spoke.

Aro tilted his head to one side, "Bring them all to me." He commanded, before he returned back to his position standing in front of me. It was a rude dismissal, but Jane didn't seem to be offended.

"Yes Master." With that, Jane bowed and vanished from the room.

The room was once again silent after Jane's departure, but this time the silence wasn't intimidating or unnerving. It was broken when Caius gave me a warm look and said, "Please continue, Charlotte. You were here to warn us about what exactly?"

I tried to ignore the shiver that ran down my spine when he said my name, instead I cleared my throat and tried to stop my nerves from showing. I was glad that they were taking my warning seriously, rather than labelling it off as the ramblings of an insane human.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you now, not with Edward so close by." I swallowed and looked at my mates desperately. "The Cullens can't know!"

My voice rose until it was a hysterical shriek, as my heart pounded violently against my chest. My chest felt tight, I physically couldn't draw in a deep breath; all I could do was gasp in shuddering, choppy breaths of air. It made my head feel fuzzy as a wave of dizziness crashed over me. I couldn't think clearly, all I knew was that I couldn't breath properly which caused me to panic.

After what felt like minutes - but I knew could only be a few seconds - I was able to breath again. I let out a cry of relief as I drew in a deep breath and collapsed tiredly against the chest behind me. Wait...chest?

I blinked harshly and forced myself to become aware of my surroundings, but the fear lingered and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking slightly. I took yet another deep breath and opened my eyes.

All I could see was steel spikes that went up above my head, all of which had sharp edges and not a hint of rust. That meant that I was on Caius's Throne? That was when I became aware of the tight arms that were wrapped around my waist and the head that was buried in my neck.

I could see wisps of Caius's silvery blond hair fly into the air as his shoulders heaved up and down frantically as he breathed my scent in deeply and quickly. It was clear to anyone that he was panicked, I was shocked that he would dare be so vulnerable in front of an audience.

He was muttering quickly into my ear as he rocked me back and forth, his grip tightening. "I can't understand you, Sweetheart." I kept my voice gentle, as I tried to sooth my Warrior's fear.

He had stopped speaking in Italian, but wouldn't release me from his arms; neither would he repeat in English what he had been saying. But, I couldn't bring myself to complain. Not when I felt so safe and relaxed in his arms.

I felt something lightly squeeze my hand, and quickly looked down. It was Marcus. He was crouched down, so that he was at my eye-level. He was holding my hand securely, to stop it from shaking. He gave me a quick smile when he met my eyes, before it returned to its worried grimace. I yearned to lean forward and kiss it away, but I knew that now was an inappropriate time for such acts of intimacy.

After a moment, he must have realised that I was calm and could breath again; because he carefully stood up, releasing my hand and returned to his Throne. However, he didn't look away from me. This made me wonder if he was still afraid, it looked as though he feared that if he looked away, I would vanish.

I was about to try to comfort him, but then I saw Aro. My breath caught when I saw his face, he looked heartbroken. He was stood in front of me, so close, but didn't touch me. His eyes were wide and agonised as he stared at me, I knew how desperately he must have wanted to touch me, to reassure himself that I was unharmed.

I saw his arm come up, as if he were to caress my cheek, before he clenched his fist and forced it back down to his side. He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep wavering breath and slowly unclenched his fist.

When he opened his eyes, they were a mask of calm; with no trace of the previous agony. The only hint of his pain was showed by the way his lips tightened to form a harsh line. It hurt me to see him repress his emotions; but I knew that at the moment there was no other choice.

"I'm fine now, I'm sorry for overreacting." I spoke this apology mainly to Aro, in an attempt to show him that I was unharmed. It seemed to work, as he nodded to me gratefully as the worried glint in his eyes disappeared.

With a small sigh, Aro turned away from me and faced the rest of the Vampires in the room. Before now, I had somehow barely noticed them; my attention had my solely focused on my mates. There were about fifteen other guards in the room, all wearing the same deep grey robes and each one of them had a necklace that hung from their neck in the shape of a "V."

"Charlotte," Aro spoke, before he gestured to me. "...is your Queen, you will all protect her with your lives. Is that understood?" It may have been worded in a question, but I knew that it was a demand.

I watched in awe as every single of them stared at me, before they bowed to me in respect while they murmured. "Yes Master."

Aro nodded, obviously pleased with their obedience. "Now, you will all clear your thoughts of the conversation that you have just witnessed. Edward Cullen cannot find out, or your Queen will be in danger…" He paused, to create a dramatic effect. "If any of you fail, you _will_ be killed."

My mates eyes turned cold as his gaze flickered over each member of the guard individually; when he seemed satisfied, he sharply turned around and strode towards his Throne. When he saw that I was watching him, he gave me a quick smile before he turned to face the doors that my sister, Alice and Edward would enter in from.

I couldn't explain how happy I was that Aro took my warning about Edward seriously, it made me admire him so much more than I did previously. I knew, that if Edward found out it would be disastrous. I had seen so many deaths...including those of my mates.

Which is why I was determined not to let Edward know. I may not be able to physically protect my mates from threats, but I could sure as Hell warn them; by using my visions to search for the threats before they arrived.

Satisfied, I rearranged myself on Caius's lap; so that he would be able to see the proceedings. I moved so that I was facing away from him, towards the entrance of the room. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me back, so that I was closer to him.

I started to rub soothing circles on the back of his hands, as he rested his head on the top of mine. Overall, I was extremely comfortable. I was rested in the arms of my mate with my other two Kings close by. If this wasn't Heaven, then I don't know what was. Or...maybe it was Hell? After all I yearned to touch Aro, to hold him in my arms and kiss away the pain that painted his features.

Caius let out a deep sigh and began to let out a soothing purr, it was clear that he was showing his enjoyment to have me in his arms. Not that I minded, I knew that if I was able to, I'd be purring too.

My state of relaxation was abruptly broken when the doors were slammed open and a furious Jane stormed in, followed by an angry Edward, displeased Alice and a frightened Bella.

"Ah, so sweet Bella is alive and well? What a pleasant surprise!" Aro stood up and extended his arms as if he were about to embrace them, thankfully he didn't. His childlike facade was back, as he clapped his hands in delight.

Edward grimaced, he opened his mouth to speak, but Bella interrupted. "Charlotte what on Earth are you doing?" She shrieked and began to storm towards me.

I knew why she was shocked, I mean, who wouldn't be? I - a human - was sat on the lap of the most fearsome leader of the Volturi. As if that wasn't unbelievable enough, he was wrapped around me purring like a kitten.

I doubt that Caius would be happy with that comparison, but it was true, nothing else would be appropriate! I mean, I would compare him to a vicious lion, but that just wasn't true. Caius looked at me with gentle eyes, spoke to me in a soft tone and purred - like a kitten!

* * *

 **Completed: 27/07/16.**

 **Edited by Beta: 30/07/16.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Charlotte's POV**

* * *

I was about to answer Bella, but then I noticed Edward and Alice, their reactions were priceless, to say the least. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle a giggle, but it didn't work out so well. My chest shook with silent laughter, before I lost all composure the laughter burst out of my in loud, high-pitched giggles.

My laughter had never been very dignified, or something that you could ever class as "lady-like," but that didn't stop me from giggling like a small child. I felt Caius's smile at the back of my neck, as his arms wrapped even tighter around me. At least someone liked my laughter. I fought the urge to childishly stick my tongue out at Bella, she claimed that my laughter was "appalling."

Alice just stood there, dumbstruck. There was no other way to explain it, her mouth hung open slightly in shock as her amber eyes kept widening. I was silently impressed that they didn't pop out of her head. She glanced at Edward quickly and shook her head, muttering that she "didn't see this."

Was it wrong that I felt a rush of satisfaction? I had deceived a Vampire, and not just any Vampire; but one that could see the future! I told myself that the fact that I could also see the future was irrelevant; it wasn't at all like it gave me any advantages…

Then, there was Edward, or as I like to call him "Asshole." He was stood there very stiffly, he eyes looked pained and his mouth was set in a firm straight line. This, was his signature look. I almost pitied Bella for having to deal with someone that constantly looks like they have a stick up their arse. The key word is almost. I couldn't bring myself to actually feel sorry for her, not when she swooned whenever he looked at her.

I had gotten a hold of my laughter and was sitting quietly, before a member of the guard - that I knew was Demetri - imitated Edward's expression. He looked so utterly ridiculous that I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

Demetri was a tall man, that stood just under 6 foot. He was slim, but had thick, muscled shoulders that were proof of his fighting abilities. His red eyes weren't cold or unyielding, instead they were playful and lit up when I started to laugh. His hair was cut in a messy, choppy style that sent wispy strands of hair across his forehead, so when he slumped down and scrunched up his face to imitate Edward, I thought it was so funny. He honestly looked constipated; I wonder if before Edward was changed, he needed to go to the toilet. I mean imagine that, being constipated for all of eternity...

I knew that it wasn't an appropriate time to laugh, but when was I ever appropriate?

It seemed that Bella thought that my behaviour was unacceptable too. She continued to walk towards me, until she stood a few feet away.

She then proceeded to glare and me and place her hands on her hips. "Charlotte Swan, you get over here right now! Our lives are in danger and you are laughing while sitting on the lap of Caius Volturi!" Her voice rose until it was a shrill shriek.

I frowned slightly, maybe I was being insensitive and rude. I mean this was my sister and she was clearly terrified. Her breathing was heavy and frantic, her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

I slowly started to get up from my position in Caius's lap, he reluctantly let go of me; but not before he gave my forehead a quick kiss. I threw a quick smile to both Aro and Marcus, in an attempt to let them know that I had things under control. At least, I hope that I did.

I ignored the two Cullen's and walked over to Bella, as soon as I was close enough she reached out and grabbed me into a hug. I stumbled slightly, but wrapped my own arms around her waist to steady myself.

Her embrace didn't feel comforting, if anything it felt very constricting; but I passed that off and assumed it was because of her tight grip.

"You have no idea how worried I was when I'd noticed that you'd ran off. Didn't you even think about how that would affect me?" She pulled back slightly to look into my eyes desperately.

This made me feel guilty, but I didn't have any other choice. I sighed and tightened my arms around her as I whispered an apology, but that didn't seem to be good enough.

"You do realise that I'm only here because I came looking for you, if anything happens to me it's because of your stupid, thoughtless actions." Her voice was soft as she whispered the harsh, cutting words in my ear.

It hurt. A lot.

Edward didn't say a word to contradict Bella, in fact, he seemed to agree with her. He just glared at me and lifted his mouth in a pathetic sneer. I couldn't believe it. He had came to Italy, nearly broken one of the most important laws; then blamed me? It was ridiculous, they were both completely delusional.

"Actually Miss Swan, I think you'll find that you are here because I ordered it." Aro's voice rang loudly, his voice may have seemed teasing; but I could see the burning anger in his eyes.

Bella just ignored him pulled out of the hug. I sighed and started to walk towards Marcus, but Bella kept a tight hold of my hand. It wasn't a comforting grip, no, this was restraining. Her nails felt like claws that dug into my skin.

I carefully kept my face in an impassive mask, so that the Kings didn't realise that I was in pain. If they did, let's just say that Bella would be a nice bedtime snack for the guards. Despite how mad I was at her, she was still my sister.

"Stay here." She commanded me, like I was a disobedient dog. "You are not going anywhere near them."

I grit my teeth, before I took a deep breath to calm down. If Bella was trying to make me angry, she was definitely doing a great job. Then I reminded myself that she was only worried, she didn't mean to hurt me.

Then, I noticed Marcus. He obviously wasn't pleased by my sister's actions either. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils were flared. "I would appreciate it greatly, if you were to let my mate go. Or I could always make you..." His voice trailed off, as he glared down as Bella like she was a dirty insect.

Bella whirled around to me in anger, her 'sweet' mask was gone and she was left glaring at me hatefully. Ah, yes, here is my sister.

"You are mated to him?" She demanded, as she pointed towards Marcus.

I cleared my throat nervously before saying. "I'm actually mated to all of the Kings."

She went white, before her face flushed red in anger. "You are mated to all of the Kings?" She shrieked, as she walked towards me.

"Yes, I did just say that…" I couldn't help but be sarcastic, she was just acting so ridiculously. I shook my head when I say Edward glare at me, for upsetting his 'sweet, innocent, little lamb.'

"I always knew that you were jealous of me." Bella began as she stood in front of me. Me, jealous of her? Never. "I mean, I have Edward and Jake, and who do you have? Oh, yes. Nobody. You were jealous that I was accepted into the Vampire World, I mean you heard them all, I was born to be a Vampire."

Okay, now Bella was sounding a bit loopy. She looked at me with a spark in her eyes as she grinned manically. Oh God, she actually believed what she was saying.

"While you, you were always just following me like a little lost sheep. You couldn't get out of my shadow, could you? Even with the Cullen's you were just 'Bella's little sister.' They never wanted to spend time with you, did they? Just like Jake, he was never interested, was he?" Her voice was harsh, as I fought the urge not to cry.

Despite how I tried not to let it affect me, her words hurt. They felt like tiny daggers all stabbing at my heart, to add to the pain of her betrayal. Bella was my sister, she was supposed to protect me. Not be the one to hurt me.

"That's it, you're dead Human." With a gasp, I looked up. Caius was stood just in front of his Throne, his eyes were glaring daggers down at Bella. His lips curled over his teeth, in a vicious growl.

I started to walk towards him, "No, wait! She's my sister…" My voice trailed off as I watched Aro and Marcus stand up too. My mates all began to walk towards where Bella and I stood.

Bella grabbed my hand and looked at me desperately. "You won't let them hurt me, right?" Her voice sounded so fragile, as she looked to be on the verge of tears.

Damn you, Bella.

How could she do this to me? First she says those hateful words to me, and now she wants me to help me? I wanted to say no so badly, but I couldn't do it. This girl was my sister. Sure, she could be a bit of a psycho sometimes, but I couldn't let her die.

I took a deep breath and stood in front of Bella.

"Beloved, we can't let her go unpunished." Aro began to say as he slowly walked towards me, his hands were held up in front of him, in an attempt to calm me down. "If we let a Human defy us, it would set a bad example. Imagine the consequences, Charlotte."

This made of pause, he was right. If the Kings were to let Bella go without punishment, it would cause other Vampires to think that they were weak. Which could very easily cause a group of rebels to attempt to overthrow them as leaders. I couldn't let that happen.

I may love Bella, but the lives of the Volturi mattered more. As the saying goes; 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' This time, my sister couldn't get away without having faced the consequences.

"Okay, I understand." I ignored the cries that came from Bella and Edward. "She needs to be punished, but please, don't kill her." I looked up at my mates helplessly, I didn't want to be the reason that my sister was killed.

"We will treat this like a normal trail," Marcus's voice rang out, I was so relieved that he was trying to respect my wishes. "However, Miss Swan, if you are found guilty...you will die."

This I could handle. All Bella had to do was prove to my mates that she had no intention of hurting me again and wanted to become a Vampire. I was sure that she'd be fine.

Bella rolled her eyes at Marcus' warning, it was clear that she thought that her 'precious' Edward would protect her. This time however, there wasn't anything that he could do. It was up to Bella to prove her innocence.

"Firstly, I will need to gain evidence from witnesses. This is observe your behaviour, to decide whether or not you deserve to live and become one of us." Aro spoke lazily, as if he had repeated this statement a thousand times.

Aro then walked towards me, stopped, then bowed his head. "I apologise that this couldn't be done under better circumstances, my dear."

His eyes were regretful, as he held out his hand; with his palm faced up, as he waited for me to accept his hand. My eyes widened at this, no this couldn't happen, not now! Desperately, I mouthed to him; "Not now, he'll see."

Realisation flashed through Aro's eyes as he lowered his hand, thank God!

"On second thoughts, Alice would be the better witness." He smiled as he approached the smallest Cullen. "After all, you would be the one to know whether or not Bella will be turned."

I saw Alice take a deep breath before she held out her hand for Aro to take. I watched as my mate closed his eyes and he viewed her memories, as they flashed through his mind in quick succession. Surprisingly, he made no move to ask her to join them; but I suppose that now wouldn't be the time.

Aro lifted his head, removed his hand and walked away from Alice without saying a word. I was unsure whether or not his silence was a good, or bad sign. Even so, I couldn't bring myself to feel nervous; not when Marcus and Caius gave me comforting smiles.

"It's your turn, Miss Swan." Aro said in a child-like voice, as he grinned manically at Bella. I was in awe of his facade, he did an excellent job of unnerving people, which was a very useful skill to have.

Bella stood perfectly still as Aro approached her, her rapid breathing was the only thing that gave away her fear. Aro was was just about to touch her hand, when Edward roared, "No, Bella, don't."

Baffled, I turned to face Edward. He was breathing heavily, as his copper hair fell messily in front of his face. He was being restrained by Demetri, how didn't I notice that? Well, it would certainly explain why he had been so quiet.

Aro tilted his head to the side, as he silently regarded Edward. "Why shouldn't Miss Swan touch me, Young Edward?" His question was innocent enough, but his eyes burned with impatience. "Until, she has something to hide?" With that, he turned to my sister and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I have nothing to hide." Bella stuttered out nervously, it was clear that Aro's glare had frightened her. Perhaps now she was realising how dangerous the Vampire World was.

Edward then growled at Demetri, as he tried to break free. "I don't want you to touch him." This time it was Bella that he snarled at, honestly he was acting very obsessive. "You are innocent, he will only taint you with his filth. He is a monster." With that he collapsed into Demetri's hold, as if the fight had left him.

Anger didn't come close to what I was feeling at this moment. It felt like hot lava was travelling through my body, leaving a burning hot hatred in its path. How dare he call my mate a monster! If I was a Vampire, I would teach Edward what filth was...

I was just about to lunge towards Edward, but Jane interrupted me. "My Master isn't filth, you pathetic piece of shit!"

With that Jane muttered the word 'pain,' softly as she glared at Edward. With that, he fell to the floor, out of Demetri's hold. That was when the screaming began.

It was a loud keening sound that gradually increased pitch, unless he was screaming wordlessly on the floor. He writhed and arched his back, as if he was trying to get away from the tortue. The screeches, grew louder unless my ears were ringing and my head was pounding. I almost pitied him.

"What's happening?" Bella screamed at me, as she grabbed hold of my shoulders in desperation.

"Jane is using her gift. She has the ability to induce crippling pain onto her victims, it's all an illusion; but that obviously doesn't make it any less painful." My voice was a flat monotone as I spoke, I felt oddly numb. Watching Edward get tortured didn't effect me at all, it was quite unnerving.

"Well, make her stop!" Bella began to shake my shoulders, "You're their Queen, aren't you?" I just stood still and refused to speak, until I felt her nails dig gouges into my arms.

"I'm not stopping her, Edward insulted the King. This is his punishment."

I said nothing about the fact that I didn't want to stop her. Edward had insulted my mate, this was revenge, even if I wasn't the one that was causing the pain. Just watching him suffer cooled the hot fury that burned within me.

"I guess that I'll have to make her stop." Bella mumbled under her breath, as she fumbled around in her jeans pocket. She had a small object in her hand, but she hid it from my view.

Then Bella spun me around as that her arm was around my waist, and I was stood in front of her. In this position I was basically a human shield. I tried to pull away, but her grip was too strong.

It was then that I saw the object, it was a small swiss army knife. I recognised it is the one that my dad had gifted her for her birthday last year. It was a precaution against 'boys that didn't take no for an answer.'

I felt numb as my sister held the blade up to my throat, I strangely didn't feel afraid. It was almost as if it hadn't sunk in. I could feel Bella's panicked breaths in my ear as she cleared her throat.

Instantly, everyone's attention was drawn to us. I saw the horror reflected on the face of every Vampire, they knew that this was serious.

My gaze went to my mates. They were crouched down in a position ready to attack, their eyes were black as threatening snarls erupted from their throats. I saw the fury and panic in their eyes as they stared at the knife at my neck. I knew that this must be killing them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Bella spoke to the Kings, as she eyed their position, her voice was oddly smug. Okay, that hurt. My sister didn't feel any remorse at the thought of killing me, I wish that I had told my mates to end her when I had the chance.

"If you hurt her, I swear that I will torture you for the rest of eternity." I could barely recognise Caius's voice as he spat out the threat, between the vicious growls and snarls.

"You are in no position to be making threats," The pressure was increased on my neck as the blade started to press uncomfortably against my skin. It hurt to swallow as I breathed in raspy breaths, to try to lean away from the knife.

"Now, listen to what I say, or your precious little Queen will die." Bella's voice cooed gently, as she lifted up a hand to mockingly stroke my hair. Oh God, had she lost her mind?

* * *

 **Oooh, what do you think will happen next? Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)**

 **Completed: 30/07/16.**

 **Edited by Beta: 01/08/16.**


End file.
